Knowles Godfrey (1762-1794)/List of Immigrant Ancestors
Famous early colonial New England immigrant ancestors of Knowles Godfrey (1762-1794) and his wife Mary Ryder (1766-1822). Includes many notable immigrants and several Mayflower pilgrims. Great, Great grandparents of Knowles Godfrey Sr Knowles Godfrey (1735-1766) is the father of Knowles Godfrey, Jr. Cooke / Hopkins Family Line Mayflower pilgrims # COOKE01 = ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, JCooke2, JCooke1, COOKE01) - Parents of 1633 English Immigrant Josiah Cooke (1610-1666) who settled in Eastham MA. # COOKE02 - = ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, JCooke, JCooke, COOKE02) - Parents of 1633 English Immigrant Josiah Cooke (1610-1666) who settled in Eastham MA. # William Andrew Ring (1565-1620) - ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, JCooke, ERing, WRing) - Pilgrim died in Holland before his family came to Plymouth Colony. # Mary Durrant (1589-1631) - ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, JCooke, ERing, MDurrant) - 1629 pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony # Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644) - ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, DHopkins, GHopkins, SHopkins) - Shipwrecked in 1609 in Bermuda, 1620 Mayflower pilgrim, leader of non-separatist at Plymouth Colony, traveled with 2nd wife and several children, including one baby born onboard ship. # Mary Kent (c1582-1613)- ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, DHopkins, GHopkins, MKent) - 1st Wife of Hopkins, Died in England # Gabriel Wheldon (1590-1655) - ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, DHopkins, CWheldon, GWheldon) - # Jane Wheldon (1595-1638) - ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, DHopkins, CWheldon, JWheldon) - Knowles / Freeman Family Line # John Knowles (1588-) - ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, SKnowles, Knowles2, Knowles1) - # Knowles 02 - ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, SKnowles, Knowles2, Knowles1) - # George Bowers (1590-1656) - ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, SKnowles, Bowers2, Bowers1) - # Barbara Smyth (1596-1644) - ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, SKnowles, Bowers2, Bowers1) - # Edmond Freeman (1596-1682) - ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, MFreeman, JFreeman, EFreeman) - English immigrant (1635), Assistant Governor of Plymouth Colony under Bradford and founder of Sandwich MA. # Bennett Hodsoll (1596-1628) - ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, MFreeman, JFreeman, BHodsoll) - died in England before family migrated to America. # Thomas Prence (1600-1673) = ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, MFreeman, MPrence, TPrence) - English Immigrant and colonial Governor at Plymouth Colony. # Patience Brewster (1600-1634) = ( KGodfrey1, MKnowles, RKnowles, MFreeman, MPrence, PBrewster) - Daughter of Mayflower pilgrim William Brewster (1567-1644). Great, Great grandparents of Jerusha Ryder Jerusha Ryder (1739-1766) and James Ryder (1741-1780) were 4th cousins. He and most of his family died in a devasting smallpox epidemic of 1765-66. Ryder / Hall Family Line # Ryder01 - ( JRyder, SRyder, JRyder, JRyder3, SRyder, Ryder01) - # Ryder02 # Zachary03 # Zachary04 # John Hall (1605-1696) # Elizabeth Layton (1614-1642) # Austin Bearse (1618-1697) - Romania Gypsy deported from Britain to America # Mary Hyanno (1620-1660) - Wampanoag indian maiden Crowell / Sears Family Line # John Crowe (1590-1673) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, # Elishua - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, # John Miller (1604-1663) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, # Mercy Bigalow (1608-1658) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, # Richard Sears (1590-1676) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, BSears, PSears, RSears) - notable pilgrim settler - # Dorothy Jones (1603-1678) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, BSears, PSears, DJones) - English immigrant # George Willard (1614-1656) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, BSears, DWillard, GWillard)- # Dorothy Dunster (1621-) - ( JRyder, SRyder, MCrowell, BSears, DWillard, DDunster) - Mercy Sears No ancestry found for Mercy Sears, daughter of Capt Daniel Sears. She and her family died in the smallpox epidemic of 1765-66. Great, Great Grandparents of James Ryder Great, Great Grandparents of Tabitha Eldredge Tabitha Eldredge (1745-) is the mother of Mary Ryder (1766-1822). Eldredge Family Line No info available on parentage of Seth Eldredge (1714-1753). Howes / Prence / Smith / Howland Family Line # Thomas Howes (1601-1665) = ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, THowes3, JHowes2, THowes1) - 1637 English immigrant, 1st settler of Yarmouth, Massachusetts # Mary Burr (c1622-1695) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, THowes3, JHowes2, MBurr) - 1637 English immigrant, after Thomas' death she married Gov. Prence of Plymouth Colony. # John Mayo (1598-1676) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, THowes3, EMayo, JMayo) - English Immigrant and noteworthy Pilgrim preacher. # Tamisen Brike (1600-1682) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, THowes3, EMayo, TBrike) - English Immigrant # Ralph Smith (1610-1685) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, CSmith, S2, S1 # Elizabeth Hobart (1613-1654) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, CSmith, S2, S1, # John Young (1621-1691) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, CSmith, S2, S1 # Abigail Howland (1625-1692) - ( TEldredge, PHowes, DHowes, CSmith, MYoung, AHowland) - Sister of John Howland Doane / Mulford Family Line # DOANE01 = ( TEldredge, PHowes, EDoane, TDoane, D2, D1) - Research Notes * Ancestry of Sarah Palin - WARGS Famous Descendants * Godfrey, Benjamin (1794-1862) - Veteran of War of 1812, Adventurer, Founder of a town, railroad and college in Illinois. * Godfrey, Knowles (1762-1794) - American Revolutionary War Veteran and Sea captain. * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - - ( SSheeran, HLGower, CStrong, ALGodfrey, JRGodfrey, BGodfrey, KGodfrey2...) - Governor of Alaska and US Vice Presidential Candidate. * Ryder, Stephen (1718-1766) - Stephen and most of his family died in a vicious smallpox epidemic in 1765-66. Category:Descendancy lists